


Meaningless (One-Shot)

by Kikurosai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I just wanted these two boys to have a really intimate moment together, M/M, college au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikurosai/pseuds/Kikurosai
Summary: Lance thought back to when he had provoked all of this in the first place. He never thought that their rivalry would lead to something so much more meaningful. At least, he wanted to call it a rivalry. He surely did hate Keith in the beginning... didn't he? Or was he only masking his feelings for him with this 'rivalry' that he had conjured up in his head? This rivalry appeared to be one-sided. That much he knew. So he felt the need to make Keith his rival, to make him hate him so they were on the same level.Did he ever properly apologize for how he treated him back then?





	Meaningless (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! <3 Call me Kiku, or Alex. Whatever you prefer.  
> This is loosely based off of that one scene with Harry and Marion from Requiem for a Dream. If you don't know what I'm talking about here's a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncOY7vtsY8I)  
> Yes I know that movie is depressing. But you gotta admit that scene was really fucking intimate. And I wanted to write a fanfic where Keith and Lance have a moment of pure intimacy here. That's why I didn't write out a sex scene. I wanted to focus the story on how much they would mean to each other if their relationship got to a romantic level.  
> I assume this would be a College AU? I really don't know how this would fit into the canon setting of Voltron.  
> BUT ANYWAYS: Hope you enjoy <3 Please, I'm open to any and all critiques as long as they're constructive! Don't be afraid to comment on something I should improve on uwu

It had been at least ten minutes of complete silence.

What could Lance say? What should he say?

Both him and Keith knew one thing: Their relationship was much deeper than they thought.

Not only did they just have sex for the first time in Lance's room, on his bed, late at night, but the words they exchanged. The 'I love yous' they repeated over and over, how much they told each other they needed each other, how close they held one another, that they'd protect each other, hold each other dear to their heart, how intimate they were. It had all been such a blur, how quickly it was all over with.

How the hell did it get this deep?

Lance thought back to when he had provoked all of this in the first place. He never thought that their rivalry would lead to something so much more meaningful. At least, he wanted to call it a rivalry. He surely did hate Keith in the beginning... didn't he? Or was he only masking his feelings for him with this 'rivalry' that he had conjured up in his head? This rivalry appeared to be one-sided. That much he knew. So he felt the need to make Keith his rival, to make him hate him so they were on the same level.

Did he ever properly apologize for how he treated him back then?

 _Sorry. I'm sorry, Keith. Are you still mad?_ That was all he wanted to say, it was all he wanted to ask.

Sure, Keith would lash out at him back then for being such a jackass, but he was the one that started it. Lance was always the one that started it. He didn't want to admit how he may have felt in the past. If anything, he just wanted Keith to remember him back when they first met. Lance obviously remembered Keith, but Keith didn't seem to remember Lance; not very well, at least.

So of course, he would try to one-up Keith. He wanted to impress Keith, if anything. He wanted him to think he was worth something to him, worth competing with. When did he start realizing his feelings for him? He really didn't know. Fuck, he wasn't even sure if the rivalry was a true one to begin with.

Maybe he should have asked what Keith really thinks of him...

"Keith?"

There it was. Lance had been the first to finally break the silence. There was no turning back now.

"Yeah..?" He lifted his head up slightly. "Is something up, Lance?"

"Keith..." Lance turned over to his side, facing towards him. "I'm sorry."

"For what..?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"For being such an asshole..."

"What..?"

Lance sighed and looked down, more towards Keith's torso. He couldn't look him in the eye. His heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Are you still mad..? For how I treated you back then?"

"Lance..." Keith sat up under the covers. His eyebrows were upturned, his lips parted slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"The rivalry I provoked..." Lance sat himself up next to Keith. "I treated you like shit. And I'm sorry... I don't think I ever properly apologized for that. And I wanted to, before I made a complete ass of myself again."

"Lance, it....it wasn't all you. I..." Keith's hand was close to Lance's, and he gently placed it on top. "I was the one who went along with it. And besides... If I didn't... If I just ignored you, then... I don't think things would have turned out the way they did." He gave him a smile. "Something good came out of all of that..."

Keith had a point. A good point. If he had just ignored Lance from the very beginning, their relationship may not have ever gotten to this level. It sure was a hell of a rocky start, but it smoothed out in the end. That was much clear.

"You know something..?" Lance's voice deepened slightly. It sounded more tender, more intimate. He could finally relax with all of that weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"Hmm..?" Keith's voice matched Lance's tone, more loving and gentle.

Lance looked Keith straight in the eye. "From the very beginning.... I may have had taken a liking to you...." He smiled slightly. "I just.. I don't think I wanted to admit it to myself. So I took it as a rivalry..."

Keith, with his hand still on top of Lance's, stroked it with his thumb. "That means a lot to me....." He looked down at their hands, Lance spread his fingers so Keith's would lace in between the gaps, and he grasped them gently. "Honestly.... opening up to me about that now... It shows how far we've come." He chuckled softly. "Knowing you probably liked me from the beginning...."

Keith couldn't help himself anymore. His other hand reached over to Lance, and he started touching him. He let the back of his hand gently glide across his skin, feeling every bump and curve. "When you say something like that... I hear it." His hand flipped so the underneath was gliding across his skin now, tracing every crevice with his fingertips and feeling every smooth surface with his palm. "I really hear it..."

Lance was obviously enjoying the attention, and soon enough he started doing the same thing to Keith. He even combed his fingers through his mullet, gently scratching at his head a little, before trailing his hand down to feel along his skin. Keith couldn't help but purr a bit to which Lance smiled at.

"What do you mean...? Have other people said something like that to you..?" Lance's voice was low and soothing.

Keith nodded gently. "Mhmm... I've had people tell me about their feelings before, but... it always felt meaningless."

"Meaningless..?" His eyebrows turned up slightly. "Were they trying to trick you..?"

"No.... nothing like that. I don't know, I just...." He scooted closer to Lance, making it easier to feel him all the more. This was honestly relaxing, he had never experienced this level of emotion before. "From them, it was just... meaningless... especially... compared to when you say it."

Lance gently grasped Keith's shoulder, and he laid back down, bringing him down to the bed with him. "You really... really.... make things good for me. You know..?" He gently pecked his lips, and leaned his forehead against his.

This, this right here. This wasn't any sort of normal relationship. This wasn't a want, this was a  _need_.

This was pure and true love and intimacy.


End file.
